Deaf To The Blind
by BellasBitten
Summary: She went half insane, all alone, as voices swirled in Her head, conversing and whispering sensually and arguing, but always making up in the end. Two voices that always forced out her own... a man and a woman in love. OneShot EdBella


**;. Deaf to the Blind.**

He had gone to them to die. Instead, they had offered Him an alternative. A distraction. _Why lose such a brilliant individual,_ Aro had reasoned_, when they have nothing else to live for?_

As she raced the clock to save him from his self-inflicted fatality, She made a wrong move…One that The Mind-reader had not factored in. The plane crashed. Half of the plane's company went up in flames. She had not been one of them- She survived, But only because her companion made the right move. She had been changed, right there, right then. She may have been too late for him, but She still found the immortality She craved.

She Veered from the path that He stuck too so dutifully, feasting on the lives of the innocent, and yet being tormented by the same guilt that tormented others like her. She stayed that way for years, never meeting with the other family again. She went half insane, all alone, as voices swirled in Her head, conversing and whispering sensually and arguing, but always making up in the end. Two voices that always forced out her own- a man and a woman in love.

She had the power of seeing one's feelings. They showed in multicolored hues that surrounded their person. She learned to know that a human with a red tint was angry, a deep blue aura, sad, a pale to vibrant yellow, happy. She learnt that jealousy showed in greens, that need and lust presented itself in an attractive hot pink color. Love was a silvery, shimmering aura that wrapped itself around them, like a blanket of stars.

He took the Orders of the Volturi without question- picking off the usual threatening straggler, dispatching a human or two. He always stuck with his vegetarian diet, refusing to drink the blood of humans. The Volturi found him strangely frightening. The way His usual coal-black eyes fixed themselves on you, listening to whatever you happened to be thinking at the time, viewing your heart's desires… It was, in its own way, primal and frightening. As if it was instinctive to veer away from Him when He was in His dark moods. And so they did, and only Aro braved those black emotions he seemed to vent into the air to talk to him…and only for missions.

"You have another mission. There is a loner, currently in Paris, and she has been very…obvious. We fear her to be a threat- we fear she may reveal our presence. She has already been asked to join us, and has refused on more than one occasion. Because she is not valuable, it is necessary that we kill her to insure that there is no threat."

He nodded, sweeping through the great stone gate towards the airport, Her pictured crumpled in his stone fingers. The picture of the one they wanted him to kill. The pain of what had happened so many years ago blinded him to who he was really hunting.

And it was true- they had offered Her a place with them many times. And, many times, she had politely refused. They stirred too many memories in her, and so she opted to join a different force. Not unusually large, only three members, not including her. She was the only female, which spoke volumes. These were tough men, and she bested them all with her blurring speed and deftly enhanced instincts. None of them had beaten her once in a sparring match- and none ever would.

As she floated through the town square, She found herself thinking. She had been listening to the two voiced in here head for a long time, now, and she enjoyed reminiscing as they fought over the most petty things… and she was not at all surprised that she enjoyed the arguments most. She found it exhilarating to see the human tears forming in the female's eyes, and the pained expression crumpling the man's features. She loved to see them throw insults and facts at one another, trying to cover up their hurt with the sheer force of their anger.

Of course, it happened little, if at all. And they always worked out whatever it was. The short bursts disappeared as quickly as they had come. The rest of the time, She found them absolutely sickening.

Right now, she was searching for another unknowing victim, preferably someone who couldn't yell too loudly. She spotted a boy, around her own age, leaning innocently against the wall at a mouth of a dark alley. Not too smart a move, in the warm evening, in the overcrowded streets. The crickets told of night as the street swarmed around them. No one would see. No one would hear. No one would suspect. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth, likely for cinematic reasons. Maybe he thought it was cool. Maybe not. But she was too hungry to care whether he was a smoker or not. The man and the woman in her head had begun a short burst, and it was getting more and more violent each passing second. The man was trying to be cool, collected, calm, while the woman was breaking down and screaming. Slowly, it was getting worse and worse, the volume increasing slowly but undeniably.

She glided towards the boy with the unlit cigarette, smiling alluringly. The boy's eyes flashed as he "snuffed" the smoke, though it had never been lit in the first place. _Another ploy of his_, she smiled.

As she bore down on him, she threw a glance backwards; to make sure that no one would come and discover her meal.

And then… She saw him.

His pale face as vampiric as ever, his dark gold eyes caught her own as she gazed at him. But the screaming and yelling in her head deafened her, blinding her to the small voice trying to tell her something important about the 17 year old blood sucker approaching her. She allowed her meal to get away, and she flitted threw the crowd, trying to find an escape. She saw the look in his eyes… he was here to kill her. The Fighting was growing worse, and it lights a spark of fury in her. She, so suddenly, wanted to fight This man, to mark this strange god that came to kill her. She was wanted to make him hurt; make his face crumple like the man in her head. She wanted to make the voices go away, and to just immerse herself fully in the moment. To maybe just embrace this optical illusion to it's fullest extent.

And so she began circling him too, as deaf to him as he was blind to her.

The Lion and the Lamb circled each other as Bella and Edward fought in Her head.

**;.End.**

_A little bit better than I thought it would turn out. I'm going to have to read it again, even though it sounds horrible to me. ;.; Oh, well. The life of an author._


End file.
